<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deku's One-shot Extravaganza by DekuMomiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707536">Deku's One-shot Extravaganza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuMomiya/pseuds/DekuMomiya'>DekuMomiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One-Shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuMomiya/pseuds/DekuMomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my One-shot dumping grounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc &amp; James Ironwood, Jaune Arc &amp; Jaune's Imaginary (?) Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deku's One-shot Extravaganza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RWBY One-shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Ah!” she gasped as she came to a realization “I left my board game I the library!”</p><p>“We are doomed” Weiss complained as Ruby used her Semblance to run out the door.</p><p>“I’ll be right back!” she shouted as she ran down the hallway. Since she wasn’t looking she collided with a fleshy body and fell down to the floor “Sorry!”</p><p>“S-sorry” she looked up and saw a young man in a grey and white uniform extending his hand towards her. He had gentle blue eyes and a mop of blonde hair “Didn’t mean to make you fall.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, wasn’t paying attention” she replied as she took his hand and he helped her up “I’m Ruby! Are you new?”</p><p>“Uh… y-yeah” he replied while fidgeting “I’m Jaune… Jaune Arc. From Atlas” he scratched the bad of his head while avoiding eye contact “Ummm… do you know where the exchange student dorms are? I’m a little lost” he let out a tiny laugh.</p><p>She instantly felt a sort of comradery with him. <em>‘Another member of the socially awkward club! Now Penny, Velvet and me won’t be alone!’ </em>“Yeah, just east of this building.”</p><p>“Cool. Thanks Ruby… ummm… bye” he said and quickly shuffled away. Ruby ran to the library and silently wished to see him again.</p><p>-OOOOO-</p><p><em> “That girl was really nice yesterday. Think we’ll see her again?”</em> the tiny and young voice of Gnome sounded in his mind as he got ready for a new day.</p><p><em>“I hope we don’t. She isn’t worthy of our master’s presence”</em> the haughty voice of Lucy sounded in his mind as he grabbed his uniform’s jacket from one of the three empty beds in his room.</p><p><em>“Now, now, don’t be snobbish Lucifer. The young master needs to interact with people his age if he wants to better himself” </em>was Regulus’ response.</p><p><em>“Who cares? I just hope we get to fight strong opponents” </em>Yoru said in his mind as Jaune put on his shoes and gave the room a look. Only one bed had any signs of use. His bed.</p><p><em>“Don’t cha worry mastah! You’ll find lotsa friends or my name ain’t Ignis!”</em> the cheerful voice of Ignis put a smile in his face.</p><p><em>“Just don’t get into any trouble”</em> the cold tone in Galahad’s voice did nothing to hide his worry, after all, Jaune had spent a lot of time with his first friend.</p><p>“Alright” Jaune opened his door “I think I’m ready.”</p><p><em>“You forgot your scroll” </em>Regulus reminded him.</p><p>“Right” he walked to his desk and pocketed his scroll. He left his room, quickly closing the door, and walked to the cafeteria to get his breakfast.</p><p>-OOOOO-</p><p> “Jaune! Over here!” he heard Ruby’s voice and turned to see her sitting in a table with seven other people. She was waving at him to get closer.</p><p>He awkwardly shuffled his way around, avoiding the stretched leg of a brown-haired guy, and sat at Ruby’s table.</p><p>“Ummm” he noticed everyone looking at him curiously “G-good morning.”</p><p>“Huh, I guess Ruby wasn’t lying” a blond haired girl said and gave a ginger girl a green lien card.</p><p><em>“50 lien”</em> Regulus said.</p><p>“L-lying about what?” Jaune asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it” a black haired boy with pink eyes replied “My name is Lie Ren, leader of Team LPNN, pronounced Leprechaun” he looked at the girls sitting at his left.</p><p>“Good Morning Jaune” a ginger girl with green eyes smiled at him “My name is Penny Polendina. A pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“Although you may already know, I’m Pyrrha Nikos” the redhead with green eyes introduced herself with a defeated expression “Penny’s partner.”</p><p>“S-sorry. Should I know who you are?” Jaune asked, panicking internally.</p><p>“Oh!” she suddenly smiled at him “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“I am Nora Valkyrie” the ginger girl who took the lien card said as she stood on the bench “I’m Ren’s best friend and partner. We are always together” she blushed “B-but not together-together.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, it’s time to present Beacon’s best team” Ruby exclaimed with a proud smile, ignoring Nora’s grunt of disapproval “Team RWBY, my team, I’m their leader of course.”</p><p>A white haired girl with icy blue eyes sighed “My name is Weiss Schnee” she introduced herself without even paying attention to him.</p><p><em>“Bitch”</em> Lucy snarled at her from his mind.</p><p><em>“Behave”</em> Galahad commanded.</p><p>“Blake Belladona” a girl with black hair and amber eyes said as she flicked a page of her book. Jaune looked at her black bow and quickly averted his eyes once he noticed her looking at him.</p><p><em>“Interesting”</em> Yoru expressed his opinion <em>“She’s a faunus</em>.”</p><p><em>‘Really?’</em> Jaune thought.</p><p><em>“She smells like a cat”</em> Yoru replied.</p><p>“Yo, I’m Yang Xiao Long, Ruby’s sister” the blonde girl introduced herself with a grin.</p><p>“N-nice to meet you all” Jaune blurted out with an embarrassed smile “I’m Jaune Arc. I’m from Atlas and I came for the tournament.”</p><p>“So where’s your team Jaune?” Ruby asked.</p><p>“Y-you guys don’t know?” Jaune asked surprised.</p><p>“About what?” Yang asked.</p><p>“I don’t have a team” Jaune looked at his food. Suddenly he didn’t feel hungry anymore “I’m the only first year from Atlas.”</p><p>“What?” Weiss asked ash everyone looked at him surprised. Jaune saw her bringing her scroll out, no doubt to find out about Jaune’s statement.</p><p>“Ouch. Please stop” he heard a pained voice and turned to see the brown haired from before pulling on a rabbit faunus’ ears.</p><p>“Despicable” Pyrrha expressed her opinion.</p><p>“He’s been bullying Velvet since the start of the year” Ruby said.</p><p>“And you guys haven’t done anything about it?” Jaune asked while getting up.</p><p>“She is a second year, if she didn’t want that she would defend herself” Weiss commented.</p><p>“So just because of that you wouldn’t help her?” Jaune asked. He didn’t get a reply as he walked up to the bully “Let her go.”</p><p>The bully looked at him “Or wha-“ he didn’t get a reply as Jaune kicked the back of his knee, making him fall.</p><p>“Don’t bully people” Jaune said seriously and walked up to the faunus “Are you okay miss?”</p><p>“Y-yes” she replied and ran away as Jaune turned to see the bully walking up to him. He stopped as the bell rang.</p><p>“You are safe for now you little shit” he bumped into him as he walked away. Jaune simply sighed and went to the first class of the day.</p><p>-OOOOO-</p><p><em>‘Huh, so Pyrrha and Weiss are famous</em>’ Jaune thought as he pocketed his scroll. He was in combat class and had decided to search the Dustnet while waiting for his turn to fight.</p><p>“Jaune Arc from Atlas against Cardin Winchester from Beacon” the blonde professor, Miss Goodwitch if he remembered right, called him to fight. He got up from his seat and walked down to the arena.</p><p>He could feel the eyes of the student settle on him as he walked. It was afternoon so he had no doubt they knew about his situation.</p><p>“So, I heard you are the only first year from Atlas” Cardin, the brown haired guy from earlier, looked at him with a smirk “Atlas must suck so much if you are the only guy here.”</p><p>Jaune’s eyebrow twitched. He could be socially awkward, he could be dumb and weak and everything. But he wasn’t someone who would let such thing go by.</p><p><em>‘Galahad, Ignis, you are up’</em> he drew Crocea Mors and activated the shield mode of his scabbard. He could feel his right arm getting cooler and his left arm getting hotter. He let his Aura flood them and stretched his neck.</p><p>“Not even gonna defend yourself? Pathetic” Cardin got ready to charge with his mace.</p><p>“Start” Goodwitch gave the signal to fight and Cardin charged at him. Jaune simply got into a defensive stance and met his opponent’s mace with a shield bash, creating an explosion of fire once they contacted, sending Cardin away.</p><p>He fell backwards and Jaune charged at him striking down with his sword. Cardin managed to roll away and Jaune ended up hitting the floor, creating and explosion of icicles on contact. Cardin got up from the floor and charged once more at Jaune, who simply met his attack with his shield, causing another explosion, before charging at Cardin as he was knocked backwards, lading a stab at his chest and creating a burst of icicles which sent him flying off the arena.</p><p>“Victory goes to Jaune Arc” Miss Goodwitch proclaimed and everyone cheered for him. Jaune smiled as he looked at the audience. Maybe being in the tournament would be nice after all.</p><p>-OOOOO-</p><p> <em>“I’ll be okay mastah! Just tell the good ol’ general what you want”</em> Ignis cheered him and Jaune knocked on the door.</p><p>“Come in” came the voice of General Ironwood and Jaune sighed as he entered his office “Ah, mister Arc. How may I help you today?”</p><p>Jaune gathered himself and thought about the time he spent with Team RWBY and Team LPNN during his stay at Beacon and the talk he had with that gray haired professor “General Ironwood, sir… I have a request…”</p><p>“Interesting, I believe this has been your only request so far” the General looked at him in the eyes “Go ahead.”</p><p>“I… I would like to stay at Beacon sir” Jaune stammered.</p><p>“And why do you want that mister Arc?”</p><p>“Because I have friends here” Jaune replied while looking at the General in the eyes “I’ve had so much fun here with my new friends… and I don’t want to go back to being alone at Atlas…”</p><p>“Understood” the General smiled kindly “I was worried about your mental health mister Arc. I’m glad you’ve found friends you can trust” he got up from his seat and walked over to him, extending his hand. Jaune shook it and the General bowed his head “I’ll have the paperwork ready by the end of the Festival. Do you still want to participate?”</p><p>“Of course” Jaune smiled at him “I’ll participate as a proud Atlesian knight.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>